Incomplete
by StarskyluvsFang14
Summary: HIATUS* PLEASE CLICK TO LAST CHAPTER TO ENTER THE CONTEST.
1. Prolouge

****

Hey guys! I am BACK! Alrighty, so, this is Incomplete REDONE! The original was too jumbled up and crazy and I didn't like it AT ALL.

So... Here is the new story! YAY!

I have changed a LOT of things, so it may be a little weird.

Disclaimer (for the whole story, by the way): I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

And also: the whole story will either be Bethany's, Max's, or Third point of view. But most of it will be Beth's.

ENJOY!

* * *

****

My breath puffed out in misty clouds in the cold night air. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under my bare feet as I ran. Tangled blonde hair whipped out behind me, the rough tree branches reaching out and snagging their spindly claws in it. The raggedy white gown I was wearing billowed out behind me. My head was pounding. I could hardly hear myself think over the loud howls of the Executioners. I gulped. They were closer.

I quickly peeked behind me. The large, shadowy outlines of their wolfish features were barely visible to me. But they slowly got clearer and clearer. Huge guns were either resting on their shoulders or pointed directly at _me_. I bit my lip and quickly dodged a tree.

I had lived in the Lab for all of my life. Well, most of my life. When I was about two, me and my twin brother were _sold_ to the Lab. Yep, that's right. _Sold_. By our own mother. Anyways, she had been planning it since we were in the womb.

My brother, Fang, and I were five when he was taken from me by the Executioners. No matter how much we kicked, punched, and bit, they were just too strong for us. They took him in another room, with some other mutants. I was left alone, to suffer by myself.

A few years later, there was a major breakout. One of the Whitecoats, Jeb Batchelder, had helped this girl named Maximum Ride and her 'flock' escape from the Lab. He took them to a safe house, took care of them, gave them love. And just guess who was with this so-called flock?

Yes, that is right, ladies and gentlemen. My _brother_.

Yeah, sure, I'm really happy that he escaped safely. But... Why not take me? Why did I deserve to be left there at the Lab, where they ran _awful_ tests on me day and night? What did I do wrong?

Nothing, of course. I guess he just forgot about his twin sister.

But that sadness didn't stop _me_ from trying to escape. I'm not gonna go into detail, but let's just say that a lot of blood was shed. I can be a fierce fighter, you know. Even is I _am_ a girl.

And that left me here, running for my life.

Finally, I came to a stand-still at the edge of a cliff. Pebbles and rocks leaped off the edge as I skidded to a stop. I looked down and gulped. It looked like a never-ending, dark abyss. I couldn't see _anything_. Guns clicked and Executioners howled behind me.

My olive-colored feet balanced on the edge.

I took a deep, _deep_ breath.

I looked over my shoulder again.

They were so close I could smell their rotten breath.

Looking across the long distance to the other side, not even daring to look down again, I spread out my black and white speckled wings.

Yes, _wings_.

Thinking of rising _high_ above the earth, away from the Executioners and the Lab, feeling the wind rushing through my hair, caressing my face, lifting me higher and higher until I was only a speck in the sky.

And then, I jumped. I didn't really know what to do, considering I hadn't done this before, so I flapped furiously up and down with my huge wings. The air seemed to push me upwards as I beat down. My tan legs dangled uselessly beneath me. My arms pulled on my hair as it whipped around my face, momentarily blinding me.

The Executioners roared in rage as I wobbily flapped away. Bullets zipped through the air. One went right through the skirt of my gown. I scowled down at them, turning in the air, and flipped up my middle finger. Some laughed at me. Some shot more bullets. Either way, I was zipping away from them as fast as I could.

I was going to find my brother.

Even if it killed me.

* * *

****

Did you guys like it? Man, I hope you did!

Well, even if you didn't, could you guys pretty please review? Reviews make me really happy:)


	2. Mister Dark and Handsome

**Alrighty, second chapter! YAY!**

**Special thanks to: ****Hidden Fairy Tail****. Congratulations on being my first reviewer! And, as you can see, this is NOT a one-shot. There will be lots more chapters for your enjoyment :) And Belle95. Thank you so much! Don't worry, you'll learn a lot more about her;)**

**Okay, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

_Ow, ow, ow._

I started to get _really_ hungry about halfway through my flight, so I decided to stop at one of these big, flashy places with food of all sorts on the windows. But on

the way down, since I had never _ever _flown before, I sort of clipped my wing on a lonely picket fence _in the middle of a forest_. I mean, who does that? What was the use of it? Jeez, people these days...

My wing hung limply behind me as I shuffled into the restaurant. The gown I was wearing was ripped and bloody and stuck to some of the open wounds on my body. My blonde and black-streaked hair drooped around my shoulders, shielding my dirty face from the people staring at me as I headed up to a woman who seemed like she worked here.

"Can I have some food up in here?" I asked her. My grimy hands rested on the counter she was standing at.

She looked me over once, a weird expression on her face. "Um..." She messed with some papers in front of her and looked at the girl beside her. The other girl gaped like a fish out of water at me, pink gum falling out of her mouth and onto the counter. I grimaced. The other girl looked back at me motioned in front of her. "Sure. Just follow me," she said. I followed as she led me through the crowded restaurant.

I gaped at all the pictures and decorations that hung on the pale walls. Pictures of waterfalls and people and abstract things. Guitars and other musical instruments hung from the ceiling. I looked at the people eating, sitting with their families or a person of the opposite sex. Wine glasses clinked together. I mentally smiled. This was so much _happier_ than the Lab.

We stopped at a lonely table in the corner and I sat in the wooden chair. The girl looked me over once again and pulled out a notepad.

"My name is Christy, and I'll be your waitress this evening." She put a menu and a single napkin in front of me. "So, what would you like to drink?" she asked. A shaking, pale hand brushed red hair out of her face. I bit my lip.

"What do you have?"

She looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "Water, lemonade, milk, juice, Mr. Pibb--"

"What's Mr. Pibb?" I asked her. There was a drink named after a person?

Christy smiled a little bit. "It tastes just like Dr. Pepper. Pretty much the same thing." I raised an eyebrow. What?

I decided to try something new, so I ordered the Mr. Pibb. She nodded and left my table, slowly shaking her head as she walked. Hm. Wonder what _her_ problem is.

Looking around at the people surrounding me, I noticed a family of three staring open-mouthed at me. I scrunched my eyebrows together as they looked at me, and I looked at them. Why the hell were they looking at me like that for? Yeah, I might look a little bit dirty, but isn't rude to stare? Jeez...

A tall glass of fizzling brown stuff was set in front of me. I looked up at the waitress, who had her notepad and pen out, poised to jot down _whatever_.

"Ready to order yet?" she asked, forcing a smile. I twirled the straw around my drink a bit.

"Um, are you sure this is safe to drink? It looks gasoline," I told her.

She looked a little offended. "Of course," she responded. "If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

I sniffed it and took a sip. I pressed a hand to my chest as pressure built up inside there. Oh, man, it hurt. Why would people drink crap like this?

A small burp escaped my lips, and the pressure released. "I'll just have some water, please," I said, handing her the glass. Christy nodded and hurried off to get my water.

As my head was resting on my palms, I looked around again. A white piece of paper caught my attention.

I snatched it up and unfolded it. Fancy writing was scrawled on the inside. I couldn't read a word of it, but I scanned over the words anyhow.

_Since it looks like you don't have any nice clothes, I left my extra pair of jeans and a hoodie in the bathroom for you. It's in the last stall on the right. _

_-Christy_

My brows furrowed. Hm. I didn't understand a word of that, so I just crumpled it up and threw it to the side. It's not like I would need it or anything.

"Okay, here's your water," Christy said, setting the water down in front of me. I took a sip out of the straw and smiled.

"Perfect."

She took out her notepad and pen again. "Ready to order now?" she asked. I opened up the menu and looked at the pictures of delicious-looking food.

I pointed a dirty finger to a photo of steaming T-bone steak. "Can I have that?" I asked. She nodded and wrote it down on her paper.

"You can have two sides with that," she said.

I shifted my wings behind me, and Christy froze and stared at them with huge eyes. Her lip-sticked mouth fell open slightly, and the blue pen loosened in her hand.

"What do you have for sides?" I asked, making her snap her attention back to me. Christy gulped and pondered my question for a few seconds.

"Um..." she muttered."Oh. We have Fr-French fries, mash-shed potah-potatoes, gre-gre-_green_ beans-s-s, cor-r-rn, and-d, macandcheese."

I scrunched my brows. "Um, okay. I'll have the French fries and mac and cheese, then," I said, staring at her strangely. Never heard anybody talk like that before, except maybe some of the experiments gone wrong. Like poor old Opie. The half-human, half-fish. He lasted half a day.

Her eyes flickered to my wings once again before she rushed off to get my food.

Man, humans are _so_ strange. It was like she had never seen a pair of wings before. And those people across the room were _still_ staring at me. I silently glared back at them with onyx eyes until they got uncomfortable and had to look away. I sat back, satisfied with myself, and crossed my arms across my chest.

A big, white flash of light from the side of me made my head flick to where it came from. A girl had some sort of pink device in her hands that was pointing directly at _me_. Her group of friends crowded around the machine, looking at the back of it. They all gasped and gaped at me and the thing. Then they started pointing at me with long, manicured fingernails and whispered to each other. I slowly started to stand up. This was starting to piss me off...

Another bright flash, and I whipped around to see a man with a big machine thing pointed at me. A look of astonishment was plastered stupidly on his face. I glared lethally at him. If only these people would stop staring at me like some sort of freak...

"Wow, Mommy, look at that pretty girl with the wings on her back!" a small, squeaky voice exclaimed. I looked to the side to see a little girl tugging on her mother's sleeve. The mother shushed her and pulled the little girl into the restroom. I fixed my gaze back on the girls. They looked excited, yet frightened. The device was still pointed at me.

"Hey, over here!"

I turned back to the man and the bright flash went off again, momentarily blinding me. I stumbled backwards, and bumped into a woman, who was staring at me with wide eyes. Sweat broke out on my forehead. My wings instinctively extended a little bit. More lights flashed, and white dots spotted my eyes. My breathing became quicker, more panicked. I felt so very vulnerable right then. My tan fingers shook by my sides. I backed into a table.

A tall guy in a leather jacket suddenly stepped in front of me, blocking me from the crowd.

"Guys, guys," he said, loud enough for everyone crowded around to hear. "Back off. You're gonna give her a heart attack." And then he turned to face me...and my knees immediately felt weak. Dark brunette hair fell directly in his chocolate eyes, swishing to the side a little. A friendly smile was plastered on his smooth, tan face. A callused hand reached towards me. "Come on, Belle, we're leaving. And I thought I told you _not_ to wear your Halloween costume inside the restaurant?"

My mouth felt dry, and I tried to speak words to this stranger who just possibly saved my _life_. Instead, I failed miserably, only mouthing nonsense. To be honest: I felt ridiculous.

The stranger guy took my hand. Tingles ran up my arm. He slowly started to tug me away from the people. "Sorry, everybody," he said to the people. "Belle's just a little special, is all." I would have glared at him, but his gorgeous looks convinced me otherwise. So, I just bit my lip and let him embarrass me.

He pulled my outside of the restaurant, and his cheerful facade immediately dropped. Strong hands pushed me against the brick wall. Cold, dark eyes looked at me. His arms crossed.

"Who sent you?" he demanded, a ferocious glint in his eye. I shook my head of all thoughts about how good he looked and attempted to answer him.

"Nobody," I said. "I am completely on my own."

This gorgeous stranger didn't look convinced.

"Mhm. Say, what's your name again?"

I lifted my chin up higher in the air. "Bethany," I told him. "You?"

He swung the hair out of his eyes. "That's not for you to worry about." I glared at him. He may be gorgeous, but, man, he was an _ass_. "So, _Bethany_, where you from? Obviously not from around here."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then said, repeating him, "That's not for you to worry about."

His brown eyes narrowed at me. "Actually, it is. If I'm gonna help you, I gotta know your life story. I don't want some faggot Blockhead turning me into dinner."

My eyes widened, like they do when I get upset sometimes. "Who said I was gonna let _you_ help_ me_? And what the hell is a _Blockhead_?"

The guy sighed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A Blockhead is a retarded werewolf thing that the Labbies created." He rolled his dark eyes. "And _I_ said I was going to help you. You obviously need it."

I crossed my arms against the cold. A sigh escaped my lips as the words sunk in. "Fine. You help me. Do what you want. I don't care."

A smile played with his lips. Then he laughed once. "Alright. I just have one condition," he said. I raised my eyebrows. He smirked. "Help me locate the Labbies' control center and shut it down." I started to protest, but he held a hand up and stopped me. "After you help me with that, you don't ever have to see me again. Capeesh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ca--What?"

He laughed. "Capeesh. It means 'okay', or somethin' like that. It seals the deal. So...Capeesh?"

I sighed and nodded once. "Capeesh."

As he led me back through an alley, he slowed slightly, so he was beside me. My heart sped up at the closeness.

He smiled and whispered right beside my ear. "My name's Payne, by the way."

* * *

**-obnoxiously squeals- **

**Yay! She met Payne! I think I am pretty proud of this chapter. Probably the longest I've ever done. But, you know, I was getting just SO into it.**

**REVIEW! Pretty please?**


	3. Meeting Payne's Flock

**Alright, two chapters in one day! I am on a roll. **

**Well, thanks for the reviews and favoritism and story alerts! It makes me so happy to know that people like my story! **

**So, here is the next chapter! YAY!**

* * *

I hadn't told Payne about finding my brother yet. I needed to learn some survival skills from him, so Bro Bro just had to be put aside 'til later. Yes, I was desperate to find him, some way, some how, but I needed Payne's help before I set out to find Fang. Without it, I would probably be killed.

Payne was leading me silently through the forest now, not even bothering to hold branches aside for me. So, they just swung back and smacked me in the face, again and again. Finally, I shoved him between the shoulders.

"Dude, would you stop? I've got splinters all over my face, and I think I'm starting to bleed."

He stopped and turned to face me. A mask of seriousness was on his face.

"If you're going to be a mutant on the run, you're gonna have to endure some pain, Pansy Ass," he told me. I gaped at how rude he sounded. I swear, the _Whitecoats_ treated me nicer. Payne turned back around and continued leading me _somewhere_, letting the branches smack against my face. I growled nonsense under my breath and followed him. This dude was starting to get on my nerves. Even if he was gorgeous.

Finally, Payne stepped into a little clearing. He held a big branch aside for me, and I graciously stepped out of the dense trees. My face was starting to feel numb and had a dull throb to it.

He proceeded to walk up to the tree, pull himself up in a branch, and disappear from sight. I followed after him, reaching for a low branch with my dirty hand. But, little did I know, there were other people up in the tree.

A little one battle-yelled and dropped straight down from a branch onto my back, knocking me to the ground. I let out an _oaf_. Then the kid started beating me with a heavy stick.

"You stupid bitch! You think you can just come up in our crib and chillax until you feel like eating us?! HUH?! Is that what you think? Well, take THIS!" And then she smacked it down heavily on my head. I saw stars for a second, and my face plopped into the dirt. She laughed evilly from her place on my back. "Dumbass! Who taught _you_ how to kill?"

I could faintly hear heavy thuds against the dirt. "Okay, that's enough, Alex," Payne said quietly. The weight suddenly lifted off my back, and I could breathe again. I flipped onto my back and pressed a hand to my head. Not only did my face hurt, but also my head. Plus, the wounds all over my body were oozing blood again. Right now, I felt officially like shit.

Payne's warm hand securely wrapped around my arm and pulled me up to my feet. I wobbled a little bit, but Payne placed a steady hand on my shoulder, making sure I didn't fall. Hm. Guess he felt 'bad' for me now.

"Alex, girls, this is Bethany. She's gonna be living with us for a while."

I look up to see three other sets of eyes staring at me. They were all girls. The one who was on my back, Alex, looked at me through narrowed eyes, curly brown hair and babyish features ruining the whole 'I'm bad ass' thing. Like a kitten trying to roar like a lion, it was cute.

The girl beside her looked older. Black hair draped over her shoulders, black and red-striped bangs partially covering her onyx eyes. She looked like she was ready to punch somebody.

The last girl stood by Payne. Her face seemed calm, peaceful. Light brown hair was pulled sloppily back into a ponytail, and I noticed faint purple stripes. A hand was placed lightly on Payne's shoulder, and, for some reason, I blushed. I didn't even know the guy. Why should I blush if a girl shows affection towards him? Jeez...

"Bethany," Payne said. "This is Alex." He placed a hand on the little one's head. She glowered. "Andrea." He gestured with his hand to the dark Goth girl. I shivered slightly. "Kristina." He pointed back at her with his thumb. She smiled at me and waved a little. Kristina seemed the only nice one in the whole group. And then... Payne reached up in a tree branch and brought down a bundle of blankets. I stared at it wonderingly for a second. And then, he unfolded it. I gaped. "And this," he said, stroking her cheek and smiling. "Is Grace."

Inside the blankets was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen--well, except for puppies. The little baby had rosy pink cheeks, which were quite chubby, by the way. A mess of blonde hair was set on her little head. Bright blue eyes stared back at me. I smiled.

Payne set her in the crook of his arm glanced at Kristina.

"Kristina, get some clean clothes for her. Andrea, get her a blanket." They each went off to do their chores. Andrea went reluctantly, while Kristina smiled and skipped over to a big hole in the tree.

I thanked Kristina as she gave me clean clothes. It had been a long time since I had worn something clean and not a gown. Andrea threw a blanket at me, and it covered up my splintered face. I pulled it off and glared at her, walking to the other side of the tree to change.

I walked back out to meet Payne, now wearing clean sweat pants and tank top. While the pants were a little too big, the shirt was a little too tight, and Payne had a little bit of a hard time keeping his eyes on my face. I crossed my arms tightly against my chest and stood in front of him.

Finally, giving up on not looking at breasts, he looked up to the sky and ordered me to go to bed. I turned, snatched up my blanket from a bush I put it on while changing, and climbed my way up into the tree.

I settled in underneath Kristina's branch. As I started to close my eyes, a constant poking in my back made me sit up.

I looked beneath me to see Payne's gorgeous face looking up at me, a baby in one of his arms.

"Move over there," he said, motioning his head to my left. I stared at him for a second, and then crawled over to the next branch, where he told me to go. I heard him tell Alex to hold the baby, and then Payne popped up right beside me. He sat on the branch beside me for a moment before standing up on that branch and climbing up to the branch right above me. It was maybe two feet from my face.

He lay down on his stomach and stared at me with an expectant look.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin and asked, "What?"

"Go to sleep," he said quietly. Alex hopped in the branch next to me, putting Grace right above her. Payne glanced at the baby and then looked back at me. "_Sleep_."

I fidgeted. "Then will you stop staring at me? You're making me nervous."

Payne shook his head. "I have first watch, and I need to make sure you're not going anywhere."

I growled under my breath and turned on my side, closing my eyes and trying _not_ to think about the gorgeous guy that was keeping watch over me right this second.

Man, it's been a long day.

**Review, pretty please:)**


	4. Trouble Maker

**Yay! Another chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning very early. The sky was still dark. But, oddly, I was the only one who was still groggy from sleep.

I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked Payne between a yawn.

He stuffed a big blanket inside of a bag from below. "Three a.m.," he replied. "We slept in."

I gaped at him. "You mean you guys get up _earlier_ than this, usually?"

Payne looked at me like it shouldn't be so freaking surprising. Well, to me, it was. _Way_ early.

He gestured for me to get down, so I threw the blanket below me and gripped the branch I was sitting on tightly with both my hands. I had never climbed a tree before in my life, and certainly never climbed _down _one.

My right bare foot fumbled against a wobbly branch below me, my left still having trouble getting down from the branch I was still on.

"Shit," I muttered. It felt like I was stuck.

I wrapped my arms around the branch I had been laying on and slowly put my other foot down. I blew a sigh of relief from my lips.

Okay, now I just needed to squat down on this branch and then swing down…

I pushed myself a little bit too hard from my safety branch and started tumbling backwards. My arms swung round and round to try and get a grip on gravity. But I was already falling, tipping backwards.

I screamed.

At the time, I had forgotten I had _wings_, so I just flailed my arms and waited for the ground to break my fall. Waited for a broken neck.

Just as I was about to hit the ground, strong arms snatched me up in mid-air. I wrapped my arms around Payne's neck tightly, silently thanking him for saving my life. My hands were shaking at the moment. It took all my will power _not_ to kiss him.

"Aw! Payne, you're a _hero_!" Kristina said, smiling brightly at her flock leader. He shrugged.

"Save your guys' butts all the damn time," he muttered. "This isn't any different." Realizing he was still holding me, he set me on my feet. "You need to learn to climb down a tree, Pansy Ass."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay, then. Teach me."

Payne motioned for me to climb back up the tree, and so I did. He watched me from the ground.

"Now what?" I yelled down to him. He held a hand up against his eyes to shield them from the morning sun that was just starting to rise.

He pointed to something below me. "Put your right foot on that branch and hold onto the one in front of you." I did that. "Now slowly squat down and sit on the branch…Okay, now turn, so you're on your stomach….No! On the branch!"

I muttered a curse at him under my breath and pushed away from the trunk. Now I was on my stomach, lying on the branch.

"Then grab that branch and lower your body so you're swinging by your arms," Payne told me. I held on so tightly onto my branch my tan fingers turned white. My legged dropped from under me. I was now hanging on by my fingers.

"Let go," he said. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and let go of the rough branch. My feet hit the dirt and I lost my footing, stumbling sideways. But this time Payne made no effort to catch me. Instead he only watched with a slight frown on his gorgeous face.

"Try again," he said. So, I got up, brushed my side off, and climbed back up the tree.

My butt fell heavily against the ground as I fell yet again.

"Again," he demanded. I sighed, glared at him, and climbed all the way back up the tree.

By the sixth try, I was still falling on my butt, and my breath was coming in short pants. I couldn't feel my ass. Payne was starting to look flustered.

"Get up and try aga-"

"Payne!" Kristina snapped. He turned to look at her. "Enough! Can't you see what this is doing to her? She's covered in dirt and probably has splinters in her hands! Leave her alone."

Payne sighed, looking defeated. I cheered for Kristina inside my head. She seemed like a really nice girl.

He pointed a finger at me. "But that doesn't mean we're through. We'll work on it more tomorrow." And then he stalked off, angrily shoving a raggedy quilt inside a bag.

A few minutes later and we were flying high in the air. Grace was strapped to Payne's, squealing with joy and waving her arms. He flapped powerfully with his huge, dark brown wings in the front of us. Kristina and Andrea were on either side of me, Alex behind. The air was cool, but a bright orange sight was just peeking out over the horizon.

Not even thinking, my onyx eyes shifted over to Payne. And, boy, did he look fan_tastic_. The early morning sun was cast at an angle just right, reflecting perfectly against his silky locks of brown hair. His tan face was angular, his jaw strong, skin flawless. I almost fell out of the sky because I forgot to flap.

Andrea thwacked me on the head with her red-tipped wing.

"Pay attention, Pansy Ass," she told me. I narrowed my eyes up at her in annoyance. Why did everyone call me that now? I shook off her comment and continued flying, moving forwards, _away_ from her.

After what seemed like hours, Payne the Gorgeous pointed down at a little red-and-yellow building.

"McDonald's—" He paused to look at a device on his wrist. "Six o'clock." And then he started to spiral downwards, holding Grace close to his chest so she didn't fall out. Andrea and Kristina followed suit, which left me in the back of the spiraling line. I grumbled nonsense under my breath and shot straight down. I flew past everyone else, past Payne, so I only saw the blur of blue sky. The red and yellow building—McDonald's—was coming closer and closer. People were turning to stare up into the sky.

My wings stretched out on either side of me, catching the air. I had been about two feet away from smashing my face in the alley behind the restaurant. My feet landed quietly on the ground. I shook out my blonde hair and looked up into the sky and saw Payne and his flock still dropping down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled when he finally landed in front of me. His face was red with either anger or the cool wind. I shrank back. "We were spotted! Now we can't even have a fucking meal!" And then he motioned to the others and took off into the air again. I sighed and reluctantly followed them.

I was _so_ gonna get it later.

**Ooh! Looks like somebody's in trouble! **

**Review pretty please! They make me smile :D**


	5. Almost Died

**OHEMGEE, guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't put up a new chapter in so long! I've just been really really busy, and there's been drama, and I've been lazy, and yada, yada, yada. But here it is! Not much to rejoice about… But I got bored with this chapter, and I'm really looking forward to future chapters.**

**:)**

Somebody shoved on my back.

"Dude, get _up_."

I groaned and covered up my head with the warm blanket. The shoving didn't stop.

"Wake up, Pansy Ass! We're found!"

I pulled the cover off my face and peeked sleepily up at Payne, who was now hovering over me, a serious expression on his face. My eyes closed by themselves again and I started to slowly drift off.

"That's it," he muttered. And then I felt strong arms wrap underneath me and I was lifted into the air… and against Payne's broad chest. I tried to shove him off, but he just held on tighter and leaped off of the branch. A yelp escaped my lips, fearing he was going to fall over on me, but instead, we started to rise higher and higher into the air.

I punched Payne's chest. "Let me go! I'm awake! Put me down!"

He placed a firm hand over my mouth and gave me a look that said _shut the hell up!_ I scowled at the distant ground below and tightened my arms around Payne. Without your wings out and flapping on your own, it was pretty scary up this high.

Gun shots rang through the early morning air, and I cringed into Payne's chest. There was yelling and screaming from behind and below us. I looked down to see _hundreds_ of Executioners with guns pointed directly at us. I gulped. This didn't look so good.

Kristina, Andrea, and Alex were flying a little behind and over us in an arrow formation, Kristina leading. In her arms was Grace.

Payne shifted me in his arms a little.

"I am going to drop you now," he said. His dark eyes met mine. I looked up at him fearfully. That meant I had to be alone, and Payne couldn't take the bullets for me. What if I got shot? What if I _died?_

And then, he let go. I screamed for a bit, flailing my arms like a mad woman. But then, I remembered—I had _wings_. Jeez, how could I be so stupid? Well, I guess I still had trouble with that concept.

My black and white wings snapped out from where they were tucked in behind my back. The air quickly caught them, pushing me higher and higher into the air. I flapped back up to Payne, so I was right next to him.

"What do I do now?" I yelled over the gun fires and rushing winds. I had never done battle with the Executioners, just escaped from them.

He gave me a look like I was stupid. "Get behind Kristina and between the other two! Try not to get hit!"

Payne then swooped down, tucking in his dark brown wings and getting closer and closer to the Executioners. I bit my lip and watched him circle them. Kristina pulled me up by the arm and started barking commands. But I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy watching Payne punching and kicking Executioner's butts.

I started to smile as I saw him finish off the last of them, kicking him in between his legs. Payne laughed as he fell to the ground and started to circle back towards us. But my smile slowly faded as I saw an Executioner rise steadily, nose gushing blood, with a weapon in his hand pointed directly at the back of Payne's head.

"Payne!" Kristina screamed, starting to speed towards him. She looked as if the world was crashing down around her. Well I could see that she looked up to him a lot, and a bullet put in the back of his perfect little head would be tragic to her. Yes, it would be a shame to let a cute guy like that go to waste.

Payne rolled his eyes to the clear blue sky. "I know, I know." Pulling a small gun out of a secret compartment inside of his jacket, he turned quickly and shot the Executioner in the forehead. The wolf-man's eyes crossed for a second before he dropped to the ground with a _thud_. Payne blew off the tip of the gun dramatically before placing it back inside of his jacket. Kristina smiled a little, but still looked as if she would faint. Payne chuckled.

"So," he said. "Who wants pizza?"


	6. CONTEST

**Hey guys.**

**YES, I know it's been a while. I apologize.**

**Listen.**

**Lately, I haven't exactly been able to/ don't feel like typing up the rest of this story. I just…don't **_**feel**_** it anymore. **

**So I have come to this decision—**

**In a PRIVATE MESSAGE ONLY, I would like for any of you guys who are fans of this story to send me YOUR VERSION of the next chapter. Whatever you would like to happen, just type it up (with readable spelling and separate paragraphs—I hate jumbled up stories) and send it to this account in a PM. **

**Any chapters typed up in a review will automatically be ignored. **

**I will give the winner of this competition permission to finish the whole rest of the story. **

**I think I will ALSO be doing this for my other stories as well, so check into my profile if you like the other Fanfictions I have written.**

**Okay, so just give me a few days, maybe a week, to read all of your entries, and I should have the winner posted soon. **

**Now, get to typing!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**-**_STARSKY_


End file.
